Reoccurring Memories
by Remy De Master Tief
Summary: On the anniversary of his mate's death, Yoko returns to reflect on what happened that day. YokoxKuronue


Disclaimer: Remy don' own not'ing. De song belong t' Skid Row.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Reoccurring Memories

-Remy De Master Tief

Deep in the forest of Makai a restless demon wandered alone, far from his den. His silvery head hung low as he followed his feet down a well trodden path through dense foliage. Plants shuddered as he passed by them, feeling the pain he bore as he walked.

Soon he came to a clearing and his feet stopped in front of a tomb covered in vines of black roses. With a wave of his hand the roses slowly retreated from their guard. Only then, did the fox avert his gaze from the ground.

The wind slowly began to pick up, playing with the visitor's long hair as the sky began to weep.

----------------------------------------------

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_

_The wind would whisper and I'd think of you_

_And all the tears you cried, that called my name_

_And when you needed me I came through_

-----------------------------------------------------

Cold, golden eyes softened as he beheld the rock that separated him from his mate.

It had only been a year since the horrible event had taken place; each day becoming a hell for the lover left behind.

Crouching before the grave, he placed an open palmed hand on the cold stone, followed by his head. Silent streams of tears mixed in with the falling rain that surrounded him.

"I miss you,"

-----------------------------------------------

_I paint a picture of the days gone by_

_When love went blind and you would make me see_

_I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes_

_So that I knew you were there for me_

_Time after time you were there for me_

------------------------------------------------

"Well congratulations Yoko Kurama on another successful heist!" said a way-to-happy Kuronue.

"Shut up," Yoko replied, rubbing his sore back.

"Aw come on fox muffin! It couldn't have hurt that bad," Kuronue said, sitting a very expensive looking vase down on the floor of their den.

"Don't call me that and yes it did hurt that bad," Yoko said, glaring at his mate.

"Look at it this way," Kuronue said, flopping down on some pillows, "we could have stayed and been caught or we could escape. I chose to escape and brought you along with me."

"Being thrown out a third story window and onto the cement below is a very insane way of escaping." Yoko said, lying down next to Kuronue, "You could have warned me first."

"Aww poor fox muffin," Kuronue teased as he kissed Yoko.

"Don't call me that," Yoko replied, once released from Kuronue.

Yoko returned the kiss only harder. Kuronue smiled and deepened the kiss further. This was Yoko's trademark kiss. He knew what tonight would have in store for the two of them.

----------------------------------------------------------

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_

_Love letters in the sand - I remember you_

_Through the sleepless nights and every endless day_

_I'd wanna hear you say- I remember you_

---------------------------------------------------

"Ah yes my fox muffin. This is the life." Kuronue said, hands behind his back as he floated on top of the water, "We should take breaks like these more often."

"Don't call me that," Yoko said, making his way out of the water.

Kuronue cracked one of his black eyes open when he felt the sudden movement of the water. "Where you going?"

"To dry myself off and find something to eat," Yoko said.

"Good," Kuronue said, "bring me back something. I'm famished."

Yoko rolled his eyes. "Lazy."

"I love you Yoko," Kuronue said.

Sighing, Yoko knew he had been defeated. "I love you too, Kuronue."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_We spend the summer with the top rolled down_

_Wished ever after would be like this_

_You said I love you babe, without a sound_

_I said I'd give my life for just one kiss_

_I'd live for your smile and die for your kiss_

----------------------------------------------------------

Kuronue sat, barely able to hold on to his sanity as he began drawing various things in the dirt of the den, awaiting his mate's return. Sighing, he gave up drawing and began to take in the room around him.

It was very elegant looking, just as Yoko liked it. Beautiful shaded carpets hid the rock walls behind them. Various paintings propped themselves against the lower parts of the walls where the carpets stopped short. Pedestals were scattered about with priceless breakables sitting atop them. A door of vines separated the rooms throughout the den.

"Where is he?" Kuronue asked the sky before dropping into a revere.

Minutes later Yoko parted the vines and stopped to observe his mate. He looked so cute as he stared off into space. Not being able to wait any longer, the fox bandit broke Kuronue away from his fantasy land.

"Hey bat face," Yoko called out.

Kuronue jumped and then smiled as he recognized the nickname. Only one person called him 'bat face.'

"So my fox muffin wasn't messing around with some cat demon after all," Kuronue smiled as he looked up to his love.

Yoko gave him the death glare.

"I was just kidding!" Kuronue whined, "You always spoil all my fun."

"Then I shall make up for it. I just scoped out a mansion that would take two master thieves to break into," Yoko smiled.

"I'm listening…"

---------------------------------------------------------

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_

_Love letters in the sand - I remember you_

_Through the sleepless nights and every endless day_

_I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_

----------------------------------------------------

It was a perfect night for a theft. The moon had hidden herself from view, marking everything in the darkness as a result. Only the twinkling of the stars guided them as they raced through the forest. Soon, lights were seen through the trees.

"We're here," whispered Yoko.

"Wow. You sure do know how to pick 'em," Kuronue smiled.

"Let's go,"

Like shadows they dashed past the security guards and across the yard to the back door. Producing a small blade of grass from behind his ear, Yoko strengthened it with his energy until it became like steel. Twisting it in the lock a few times the door swung open and the two thieves stepped inside.

Kuronue and his mate gazed around the large room they had entered.

"It's like a buffet only for thieves," Kuronue said in excitement.

"There's no telling how much this stuff is worth," Yoko smiled.

"Well, let's get started," Kuronue said, taking a step forward.

"Wait Kuronue! Don't move your foot. You almost stepped on that wire." Yoko said, crouching to examine it, "It no doubt triggers an alarm."

"We had better be careful then," Kuronue said, becoming more serious.

The two thieves wandered around the room on high alert, collecting various expensive eyes catchers. Within an hour the room had been robbed of the most exquisite items.

"Are we ready?" asked Yoko.

"Yep. This bat demon has had enough for one day. Let's go home and get some sleep," Kuronue said.

As the two made there way back to the door, Kuronue nearly tripped. Reaching out for a pedestal to steady himself knocked into it instead and sent the vase on top of it crashing to the ground. Kuronue gave a cry of fear as he watched it fall; alerting Yoko that something was wrong.

Terror in his eyes, Yoko turned to his lover and then to the vase. He watched, helpless, as gravity pulled it downward and right on top of the wire. Lights began flashing as a siren began to wail.

Without a word spoken between the two, they dashed off, hoping that they had not just been caught.

----------------------------------------------

_We've had our share of hard times_

_But that's the price we paid_

_And through it all we kept the promise that we made_

_I swear you'll never be lonely_

--------------------------------------

The two ran on through the forest of bamboo, despite the various shouts behind them ordering them to stop. Gasping for breath, they tried to lose their followers. As they continued to run, the end of the bamboo forest came swiftly into sight. Yoko smiled. Once they had reached the end of the forest, he would be able to call forth man eating plants to devour their assailants.

As Yoko began to focus his energy on the plants beyond the forest, he was barely aware of the cry of pain that sounded from behind him. His heart froze in his chest when he skidded to a stop and looked behind him.

"Kuronue!" Yoko shouted in dismay, watching his mate's blood rapidly pool around him.

"Go Yoko! Leave me! Save yourself!" Kuronue shouted desperately, despite the rapid blood loss.

"No!" Yoko shouted as he ran to his mate, "How can you say that?"

"Go Yoko!" Kuronue said as he collapsed into his lover's arms, "You must flee. They will be here any moment to kill you."

"And why shouldn't they?" Yoko asked with tears in his eyes, "Kuronue…you are dying."

Kuronue smiled weakly at Yoko. "You are right, my love. My body fails me, but you must live on. If not, who will keep up our reputation?"

"I don't care about our reputation! I care about you!" Yoko said, crying freely.

"Shh fox muffin. I'm afraid my time is ending." Kuronue said, brushing a few tears from Yoko's face, "I will see…you again."

Kuronue's breathing became labored as he gasped for breath. This was it. "It's time…my love."

"No please…don't leave me…you can't," Yoko sobbed.

"Remember me…fox muffin. I love you,"

"I will. I promise you that I will remember. I love you too bat face," Yoko said, sealing the promise with one last kiss.

As his lover's eyes slide shut in death, the guards caught up with them. Hatred burned in Yoko's eyes and a need for vengeance arouse within him. The murderers of his life mate made it within two feet of their goal to kill the thief when three Sinner's Trees sprung forth from out of nowhere, each trapping two victims in its branches.

Turning to the body of Kuronue, Yoko picked him up gently and disappeared into his territory.

---------------------------------------------------

_Woke up to the sound of pouring rain_

_Washed away a dream of you_

_But nothing else could ever take you away_

'_Cause you'll always be my dream come true_

_Oh my darling, I love you_

-----------------------------------

Yoko had no memory of the day that followed, just the agony he felt. As he had returned to the den from burying his beloved, he felt cold and empty. There was nothing to live for now, but yet he still remained in the world of the living. His life had no purpose left without Kuronue.

Why had Kuronue told him to live on? Why had he asked him to keep their reputation alive? All Yoko wanted to do was to curl up somewhere and die.

His eyes traveled along the ground, studying the drawing Kuronue had made just moments before Yoko had told him about the mansion he had found. They were mostly all cartoons of himself and Kuronue, expressing their love to one another in various ways.

Kneeling down, Yoko decided to add his own cartoon to the collection. Putting his finger down to the dirt, he drew a picture of a fox demon standing in front of a tomb. Underneath the cartoon he wrote 'I remember you.'

Wiping his eyes, Yoko laid down on the pillows and slept.

-------------------------------------------------------

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_

_Love letters in the sand - I remember you_

_Through the sleepless nights and every endless day_

_I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_

----------------------------------------------------

Opening his eyes, Yoko realized that he had fallen asleep against the tomb of his late lover. Stretching a bit he also noticed that it had stopped raining.

As he stood to stretch his cramping legs he heard something jingle from around his neck. Looking down curiously to see what had provoked the sound, the fox discovered a necklace with a red jewel attached to it.

Eyes filling with tears, he began to stroke it. It looked exactly like Kuronue's own necklace, only this one had something inscribed into it. As the light caught the tiny words Yoko was able to read them. Through his tears, Yoko smiled. Two simple words, a nickname, were inscribed into the stone's surface:

'Fox Muffin.'

"Thank you Kuronue. Now I know that you are truly happy…wherever you are,"

A gentle breeze caressed the fox bandit's cheek as he walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Remember yesterday - walking hand in hand_

_Love letters in the sand - I remember you_

_Through the sleepless nights and every endless day_

_I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Remy serious now when he says dat he want t' know what y' t'ink 'bout his stories. De LOTR fic dat Remy posted has 85 hits but no review. Remy startin' t' feel unwelcome.

-Remy De Master Tief


End file.
